clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
12yz12ab
12yz12ab is an intelligent inventor and fun-loving penguin who hopes to contribute to society through his inventions. He is most notably the leader of the Bureau of Fiction's Inventions Office, a part of the Bureau of Fiction's "Department of Machinery". He invents, designs, and builds machines and inventions for the Bureau of Fiction. Background He was born on May 16, 1990 and he grew up on Club Penguin Island (which was at the time Penguin Island). His family loved him for his creativity, and was always trying to build things out of things he found in the scraps outside his igloo. When he was 2 years old, his parents had a chick called Yzabtech, and a year later when he was 5, Ba21zy21. 12yz12ab found them to be especially annoying. He was satisfied when Yzabtech joined the Bureau Of Fiction Wannabes and Ba21zy21 moved away (he was 14 when they did). As soon as his two younger siblings moved away, 12yz12ab decided to move away too, so he left and rented an igloo, but didn't leave the city. After he moved out, he wanted to continue what he was doing from a very small age - building things. Soon he realised that he didn't have a knack for building even the smallest things, so he tried making potions, which wasn't successful either. Then he tried building machinery, and it worked out. He built small inventions and contraptions, still going to the scrapyard to find some metal & other parts like he did when he was younger. Then he wanted to go big, and decided that he needed money to do that, so he started working as a tour guide, and worked from about 9:00 in the morning to 11:00 in the night everyday, and the average amount of tours he did in a day were 7, but the minimum would of been 2 to 3. He charged 10 coins to tour the whole island, and each week got a reasonable amount of coins, which he used mostly on his parts, not much on his living. After a year of working as a tour guide (he was well-known as a tour guide soon after) and working on an invention, he made the Transformer 3000. A couple of days later, he showcased it at the Sports Shop, and this got the attention of the Penguin Secret Agency, who contacted the Bureau of Fiction, and a couple of days later, 12yz12ab got a letter inviting him to be enrolled into the Bureau of Fiction in the Machinery Department for the Inventions Office, and he happily accepted. He has a picture of himself on the Tour Guide Booth as Best Tour Guide of the Year, and then he moved away to a safe location and worked for the Bureau. His lab coat is too small for him; it makes him look skinny, and is why he looks like a High Penguin. He is now working on nothing. Involvement Corai is enraged at 12yz12ab's failed plan to send Surray to the moon. It is common knowledge regarding what happens if one lacks air for to long. Surray escaped the launch. When queried why he wanted to kill Surray in the airless/atmosphere-lacking moon, he replied: Corai, you are a fool. You think Surray is good, but I caught him doing evil things! Corai then tackled 12yz12ab and through a nearby puffle toy at him. Modes Just like Explorer 767, 12yz12ab has modes. * Hat Pop Mode - Acts like Hat Pop. * Captain Str00del mode - Acts like Captain Str00del. * Weird Mode-Like - Explorer 767's Phreaker mode. * Ninjinian - Mode-Acts like Ninjinian. * Explorer 767 Mode - Acts like Explorer 767. * Mabel Mode - Acts like Mabel. 12yz12ab in this mode is very very rare. * Immune/Bossy Mode - In this mode he is very bossy like mabel. He is also immune to Doctor Surray's cute look in this mode. * Envy Mode - In this mode he wants everything he dosent have. He built the Age Controller 3000 in this mode. Trivia * This is his theme song. * He is not part of Gary the Gadget Guy's family, though Gary's family was in fact his inspiration for invention and building machines & being involved in technology. * This plays when he is sneaking into the only place he is banned (Scoodlepeep) with the Age Controller 3000. * 12yz12ab is head of the Inventions Office in the Department Of Mechanics. ** His brother,Yzabtech, is jealous of this. * He is the inventor for Flywish's Army in fact he even made Flywish property missiles. * He is a third of an Emperor penguin,a third of a high penguin and a third of a Dorkugese penguin. * His username on Pengblox is builderpeng (parody of builderman). See also * 12yz12ab's inventions * 12yz12ab X * 12yz12ab's Family * 12yz12ab's Puffles External Links *12yz12ab Blasts Surray to the Moon! Category:Characters Category:Character Users Category:12yz12ab Category:Flywish's Army Category:Penguins